User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Aussie Outback Friends (TV Series) - Episode 2
Title: Bad Hairy Day Characters: Starring Roles: Hairy And Tazzy Featuring: Scratches Prickles And Ossy Appearances: Fariv Tutu Frodo Dummy And Lyer *One day, on Australia, Hairy was walking as Scratches was sleeping on a rock next to him* Scratches: Grah! *Wakes up* Well i be darned! *Scratches himself due to name!* Those pesky fleas, grah! AHA! I need Hairy! *Scratches uses Hairy's back and scratches him to get rid of the fleas, all fleas got stuck in Hairy now* Scratches: DUH! Better! *Goes back to the rock and sleeps* Hairy: Scratches, why did you just... *Suddenly, Hairy is starting to feel itchy, he scratches himself and can't stop doing so, he gets worried, he decides to get home so he runs there* I need to... *Gets inside shower* Shower! *After he been done for some hours, he is still itching and scratching himself* Grah! What is wrong with this? *Hairy then goes outside, then he spots Prickles, that gives him an idea and it's not smart* Hairy: Hm... AHA! :D *He scratches on Prickles' quills* Ooooh Yeah!... Prickles: What are you doing!? Hairy: Your quills, quills are quite well, and... What the? YEOW! *Hairy gets some of Prickles' quills stuck on the back* Prickles: OW! My quills!... *Later, Hairy sees Ossy surfing and decides to jump in the water, he rolls in the water and however, the flies is still stuck on him* Hairy: UGH! What is this!?! *Later, Hairy gives up, he sits depressed on a rock and still scratches himself* Tazzy: Hi, Hairy! Hairy: <:/ Hi, Tazzy! Tazzy: <:( Hey, what's the matter, eh Hairy? Hairy: Sigh, Tazzy, ah ya know? Eh... *Scratches like a dog* Ew, i am full of flies, those flies won't go away! Tazzy: Hm... AHA! I got an idea! Hairy: Ya do?... *Tazzy grabs Hairy* Hairy: Gee, what are you doing? *Tazzy spins around and shreds Hairy inside Tazzy* YEOW! AAAOW! *Later, Hairy is completely bald* Hairy: Wow, would ya look at that, i am naked... Wow! No fleas? ^^ YAY! Tazzy: Your welcome, Hairy! Tutu: Gee, Hairy, what happened to all your fur? Hairy: Tazzy removed fleas for me! Tutu: Oh yeah, you look like a mole rat... Hairy: Take that back... *Fleas suddenly gets inside Tutu, then he scratches himself as well* Tutu: UGH! Now i got fleas... Grah! AHA! *Spots a cactus but he gets impaled and dies because of it* Hairy: Oh my... *Later, Prickles looks depressed at his back, for having no quills* Hairy: Hi, Prickles, i am sorry for what i did to your quills, here they are back! *He stops them at Prickles BUT it impaled Prickles to death* Uh Oh!... *Whistles and welp, k leaves even if he killed, he didn't mean it, hm weird kid!* *Later, Hairy attempts to surf, Ossy is surfing way better* Ossy: Look at me, WOOO! *Ossy crashes into a rock since he closed his eyes, the surfboard slices Ossy in half, killing him* Hairy: What is going on?... *Meanwhile, Tazzy spots Frodo who runs away with a picnic basket* Tazzy: Huh? *Dummy runs after Frodo, accidently bumping into Tazzy* Tazzy: OOF! >:/ GRRRR! *Tazzy gets triggered and he spins and with Dummy inside, kills him in the progress* You give me the basket! AAAH! *Tazzy spins after Frodo and got him, Tazzy bites Frodo's head off and takes the basket with him* *Hairy meets Lyer* Hairy: Hey Lyer, do ya think i look good like this? Lyer: Oh yeah! *Thumbs up* I bet Fariv told me he loved how ya look! Hairy: Oh, is it true, Fariv? Fariv: No, you look nothing like a wombat anymore! Hairy: <:( Daw... Lyer: I told ya, ya shouldn't lie! Fariv: WHAT!?! I didn't lie! Lyer: Welp i never lies! Fariv: Yes ya do! *Tazzy comes and he bashes both of their heads at each other* Both: UGH! Tazzy: YOU! Hairy: Huh? *Looks behind himself* WAAAH! Tazzy, let's not fight! Tazzy: I am gonna eat ya! *Spins after Hairy* Hairy: WAAAH! *Runs away, back home, Hairy locks his door before Tazzy even could open, Hairy shakes of fear and he sees hair growth formula which is the solution* Hair Growth Formula? *Snaps fingers, getting idea* :D Of Course! *He pours it on the sink and jumps on it, causing him to be furry all over himself* AH! Nothing is better then being back to normal! Tazzy: *Manages to break down door* >:( HERE'S TAZZY! Hairy: WAH! Tazzy: Oh... *Back to normal* :O Your hairy again? Hairy: Yes, and as my name is "Hairy" i am hairy again! Tazzy: Wow... What did ya use? Hairy: Hair Growth Formula! Tazzy: WOW... *Hairy's eyes suddenly gets fully hair in both of his eyes* Hairy: AAAAH! Tazzy: :O Omg... Hairy: Uh Oh! WAAAH! *Tazzy snaps again and spins after Hairy, and back to Scratches who is sleeping, Hairy runs past him, and Scratches wakes up* Scratches: Huh? *Sees Tazzy* Oh, hi... *Tazzy then grabs Scratches and slices him inside* AAAAH! WAAAAH! *His death IS debetable however, his death have been debetable but imo he died...* *Closing iris around Tazzy's tornado then it closes!* Moral: "Don't shave all your hair, only the hair you want to shave." Category:Blog posts